Private Painkiller
by threelittlebirds94
Summary: House is avoiding Wilson, and the latter tries to find out why. M/M Slash, yaoi. Rated M.


**Private painkiller**

With accelerated steps, Wilson caught up to House in the hospital corridor all the while calling out his name.

"House! House! Hey, wait up!"

The crippled man only glanced at him in response and kept limping towards wherever his destination was.

"Are you ignoring me?" Wilson whispered to himself, astounded by House's attitude towards him. As a result, he blocked his best friends' way holding up his arms as shields. The latter got clearly annoyed as he began to sway his cane at Wilson's legs and simply said "Move." Wilson jumped back a little to prevent getting hit by House's cane, and held up a punishing finger.

"No." He lowered his arms before proceeding. "Tell me what's going on. Why are you mad at me, House?"

House managed to sneak past his friend's barrier, and walked as fast as he could with his restraining leg.

"I'm not."

Despite House's efforts to limp faster, Wilson once again caught up to him with ease, and once more he blocked the way by standing a couple of feet away from House, in front of him.

"Oh, come on! Yes, you are! You haven't talked to me all week; you haven't stolen my food or anything!"

"Will you get out of my way? I'm late for a meeting with Cuddy"

"Yeah, right! Since when do you care if you're late for anything? And you never have meetings with Cuddy. Not _planned_ ones, anyway." Wilson replied, finally getting House to stop and listen for a minute "What the hell did I do to make you so upset with me?"

House sighed and shook his head before looking up to Wilson and calmly saying "Nothing."

'Rationalization Man' thus gave up his quest to find out what was the matter and went back to his office. He couldn't concentrate well for the rest of the day, as he was constantly trying to figure out what he could have done or said.

HW-HW-HW-HW

A persistent and familiar knock on his door encouraged Wilson to stand up from his couch, wherein he was laying lazily watching TV and go open the door.

"Can I come in?" asked House with a slightly insecure look on his face as he still held his useful 'knocking cane' at shoulder height. The oncologist only moved out of the way and opened the door somewhat wider to grant his best friends access to his apartment as a response. House walked in and Wilson closed the door behind him, after which he turned around to face House and looked at him questionably. The diagnostician sat down on the couch and was followed by Wilson, whom simply stayed put some distance away.

"I, uh…" House started "I'm really not mad at you."

Wilson laughed while he exhaled, expressing his non-belief and confusion about what House had just said. "Then why di-"

"Yeah, I'm not finished." The crippled man said in his usual mocking tone, although he visibly meant no disrespect to the younger man in front of him. He sighed and stared at the floor for the next moments. Whatever it was he wanted to say, it was costing him. Wilson started to get worried as his mind drifted off to ideas like "maybe he's on heroin or some other dangerous and strong drug" and "maybe he got arrested and another Tritter-like cop is threatening him again". House continued to stare at the floor, and it now looked he was trying to build up courage as his breathing had turned strong and somewhat desperate. Wilson approached House and sat down on the couch next to him without saying a word.

"I… " House finally managed to say something, as shallow as it was. He chuckled and proceeded "I'm really bad with words."

Next thing he knew, Wilson had been overpowered by House who lay on top of him on his couch. House pinned both of his friend's arms next to his head on the couch, looking him straight in the eye.

"What are you doing?" Wilson asked breathlessly and in a state of absolute shock and confusion.

"I told you I'm not good with words, so I'm using actions instead." House answered nonchalantly.

"Yeah… uh, that I figured. But why are you… Umm… This? How-huh?"

"What do you think, Wilson? Huh? You're a smart man. You should be able to figure out what this is about on your own, don't you think?"

House was dead-serious, which made Wilson all the more baffled.

"Uh… hmm…"

At that instant, the older man lowered his head until he was at his desired distance and in a swift movement crashed his lips down on the ones of the man beneath him. As perplexed as he was, Wilson found himself paralyzed and he did nothing to push the man who was technically lip-raping him away. House prolonged and deepened the kiss as a reaction to Wilson's leniency, he pushed his tongue in easily and licked every possible surface in the time he had before his oxygen ran out. The currently passionate man had expected nothing less: the passive man beneath him had the softest lips, the wettest mouth, the most delicious taste, and the unconditional and involuntary ability to render him a useless and drooling piece of orgasmic flesh. As he pulled away, Wilson seemed to have regained some of his composure as he was out of breath but staring at him fixedly. They stared at each other for a while longer before House cleared his throat and asked:

"Do you understand what I'm trying to say now, Wilson?"

The latter delayed his answer due to the fact that he was still a little out of breath, and out of his mind trying to figure out what to do next.

"Yeah…"

"So?" House asked, having trouble not to proceed what he was doing and just touch Wilson all over, turn him around and fuck him into his own couch, hard and deep. And long. Repetitively. All the while dirty talking into his ears and pumping his cock. House wondered what his face must've looked like while he was lost in thought imagining doing those things to someone laying right underneath him, someone who was completely vulnerable to him right then. And indeed, the look on House's face had Wilson surprised, slightly scared in possible anticipation but it also had him feeling wanted, good, loved.

"S-so…?" Wilson asked timidly. "Wh-what do you want me to say? I don't know what to say." He was talking fast, obviously nervous and in a tight spot.

"I want to fucking screw you in the ass, hard, right here, right now. Just say something or I'll do it! I'm serious" The diagnostician was already pretty darn hard and desperate: he had wanted to do this for a long time, even though it had only been a week since he could no longer stand to look the younger man in the eyes or spend more than a minute together with him without getting a hard-on. On top of that, he was in control of the situation, Wilson was vulnerable and shivering underneath him. They were alone. And House knew he could overpower him if it should come to it.

Wilson didn't answer. He just kept on staring, looking House straight in the eyes. Tempting. He didn't know himself what he wanted, which is why he didn't say -or do, for that matter- anything. But, fortunately or unfortunately, whichever one it may be, House was one to follow up on his threat.

He lowered himself even more on top of Wilson, his groin roughly grinding against the younger man's. Thrusting fiercely, he earned a couple of muffled moans from the bashful man. His hands began exploring Wilson's body, all the while still thrusting with his hips. He pulled out his tucked shirt from his pants and lifted it high enough to expose his nipples, his hands traveling all the way up to his neck, where they lingered a while, positioning themselves around the stem of life, squeezing softly before moving to his shoulder blades and caressing the soft flesh there. He gave the oncologist another kiss, but a brief and hard one, after which he licked his way up to Wilson's earlobe and sucked the sensitive skin. The latter moaned in a rather high-pitch sound as he let himself be carried by the flow.

The older man had slowed down on the grinding and was paying more attention to his best friend's upper body. His hands were now placed on the other man's torso, cautiously playing with his nipples. Soon, the other man's nipples were also the main attention center for House's mouth, as he started licking and sucking them intensively.

"Ha-ah! Aah… House! Stop that! God…"

"No way."

House looked up satisfied to see how his actions were affecting the man underneath him. He could feel the hardness he had managed to create in his nipples with his mouth and he could feel the stiffness he had inflicted in his cock with his own. Most things he now did, most places he now touched resulted in moans or whimpers. Pained, House opened his zipper and loosened the tight grip of his pants against his own still growing and aching erection.

Being himself fairly impatient, House decided he had spent enough time doing that and stuck his right hand down Wilson's pants.

"Fuck! House! Ahh! Mmh…. Hah!"

There was nothing more exciting to House than hearing his best friend cry out like that. He had often had the good luck to overhear Wilson in bed with other people, whom didn't matter but gave House the opportunity to jerk off to his friend's magnificent voice. He found it hard to believe how sometimes Wilson could sound more like a woman than the women he had sex with. House was currently steadily pulling on Wilson's cock, while visually scanning the living room for some lube. Luckily, he located some hand cream on the table right next to them and reached out to grab it.

"Seriously, hand cream?" He asked, trying to lift the tension a little bit.

"It's-ah! Mmph… It's healthy."

Realizing every time Wilson spoke it made him wanna cum so bad, House decided it was better if he didn't interrogate him anymore. He opened the hand cream, coated two of his fingers with it and without warning, shoved it up his best friend's ass, making him scream out in pain and squirm. House waited patiently to give Wilson time to adjust to the new feeling. When his face stopped showing clear signs of discomfort and pain and started to relax, the older man began slowly scissoring his fingers and moving them in and out of the virgin passage of his younger friend.

"House! Mm… ha-ah! Aah!"

House never believed he'd be able to actually do what he often fantasized about doing, what he was currently doing and about to do. Being allowed to finally touch Wilson, the feeling that came from knowing he'd be able to accomplish his long overdue dream was overwhelming, and he himself was twitching in anticipation.

"God, I'm sorry, Wilson." House admitted. "I can't hold out anymore."

House pulled out his fingers rapidly, earning a disappointed whimper from the impatient doctor. He pulled down his friend's pants and boxers, then briefly stood up and took them off completely. He then pulled down his own pants until fully exposing his butt and groin. He pulled out a condom from his back pocket, opened it with his teeth and rolled it on his cock. As he looked up, Wilson's worried yet lustful face welcomed him. He stared at him for a while, wondering what the problem was, but he said nothing, and House had been waiting for this far too long, and there was no way in _hell _he was stopping now. The crippled doctor leaned over his best friend, putting both of the latter's legs over his shoulder. He cautiously approached his cock to the not fully prepared entrance, looking very ready to penetrate him.

"Wait!" Wilson yelled all of a sudden, disillusioning House and temporarily taking away his current dream. "A-are we… really going to do this?" He asked worried.

"We're already doing this. Stopping now would serve no purpose, except disappointing us _both_."

The older doctor leaned in to passionately kiss his friend. It was a long kiss, with tongue, both to comfort Wilson and to prove his devotion to him. As well as to simply fulfill the pressing need to attack that wet, beautiful mouth of his, that was just begging for it. Their mouths still attached, House pushed in, mercilessly, hard and deep. Wilson moaned into House's mouth, interrupting their kiss. His moan turned into painful sighs and whimpers, as he seemed no longer able to keep his mouth shut long enough for a kiss.

"Fuck, you're tight." House gasped while caressing his lover's cheek. This commentary earned a chuckle-like groan from Wilson.

"I can't believe you just said that."

"And hot." House added. This time Wilson only giggled and let House carry on however he pleased.

House pulled all the way out just to slam back in fiercely. House could no longer refrain himself from fucking his best friend senseless after all these years. He pulled in and out, faster, harder and deeper with each thrust. His attention was so much on Wilson and fucking him hard that he could no longer hear himself groan, he no longer felt any pain in his leg, he only felt pleasure and he only heard Wilson and the sound of the sweat-wet flesh slapping against each other which sounded somewhat nasty but hot in a kinky way. He sped up even more and started pumping Wilson's dick after he noticed the lustful and sexy look on his face. Wilson clenched the couch's cushions hard in his fists as House shifted his position a little bit, hence shoving hard up against Wilson's prostate every thrust.

"House-ah… I… soon!"

"Yeah"

Lost in their own universe of moans and whimpers, only a couple of more thrusts hitting straight against that special spot inside of Wilson's walls led to the latter spilling all over his own stomach while crying out House's name and other non-understandable things, along with moans and whimpers. After which he finally calmed down and closed his eyes, now only reacting lightly to the other man's actions.

House kissed the softly moaning man underneath him one more time and thrust a couple of more times before throwing his head back in pleasure and groaning loudly as he released his seed deep inside his best friend. After collapsing on top of the slimmer man, he stopped moving, still inside the other doctor, and allowed himself to breathe in a relaxed way for the first time since he had talked to Wilson that night. A couple of minutes passed before he took his limp dick out of his friend's ass. They had both calmed down considerably by then, but were still breathing harder than usually.

Both of them, unable to gather up enough strength to stand up and clean up, or go lie in the much more sleep-able king-sized bed, fell asleep on the uncomfortably small couch.

HW-HW-HW-HW

The next day, House was the first one to wake up. Seeing Wilson laying naked and freshly fucked next to him, he couldn't help but let a new wave of excitement take over his body. With difficulty and attempted silence, he sneaked out from behind Wilson on his couch and stood up to go to the bathroom. The rhythmic banging of his cane against the wooden floor wasn't helping with House's effort to be quiet.

Wilson woke up despite his friend's efforts. As he had temporarily forgotten the events of the night before, he stood up in one rapid movement and fell to his feet from the discomfort in his lower body, thus remembering everything. Thoughts like "Oh my God, I had sex with House last night" and "Holy crap, _House _fucked me in the ass" overflowed his brain. He was more confused than ever. Why had House done that to him? Did he just need a fuck, and take advantage of him for the hundredth time? Wilson was a pushover and he knew it. And he knew House knew it. But House _was _his best friend, wasn't he? He couldn't be _that_ selfish and have ruined their relationship because he needed meaningless sex, right? There was just no way he'd go that far. But if that wasn't it, then why _did_ he do it? When Wilson's mind wandered off to "maybe he likes me", he shrugged and mentally slapped himself for considering something so ridiculous.

Once in the bathroom, House stretched some and sighed. He was still having trouble believing what had happened, it was way too good to have happened to someone as miserable as him. Leaning his hands on the border of the sink, he looked at himself in the mirror. His face, his wretched face. It had a chance of getting better; he had a chance of improving, of being happy. He couldn't lose that chance. And then it hit him, the strong wave of desperation and determination. His eyes widened, a warm feeling took over in his chest, and he knew. He had to do anything it took to take that chance and make the best of it; he had to hold on to Wilson. He needed to.


End file.
